She is Forever
by RavenclawKB
Summary: Draco panics when his love for Hermione threatens to be eliminated when he overhears Harry talking to Ron. Thank you for 3,900 views!
1. Letter to Readers

Hello readers,

I would like to offer a sincere thank you to those who have remained subscribed to this story even though it has been under revision forever.

The good news is I have finally (sincerely) begun writing again. I have about thirty ideas simmering in my head, and about four that are bursting in my fingertips, hardly waiting to be written. Unfortunately, this story is not among them but will be, perhaps, soon. I'm unsure of abandoning it or revising it, but I will let you know soon.

However, I also have a few other Harry Potter stories I'm anxious to write, so please give them a visit and I hope that you enjoy them.

For the time being, I will leave the old chapters of my awkward writing beginnings up for any newcomers who may have an interest, but please be aware that before I post any new content I will revise the previously posted chapters so that they do not sound like the scribblings of a seventh-grader.

Thank you for your attention and patience,

Kat


	2. Chapter 1

She is Forever

I feel I should be diagnosed as a masochist. Everyday I rip myself up as I call her some filthy name. But she looks at me then. Her eyes flicker from my shoes to my eyes in disgust and when her eyes lock on mine, I feel the ice in mine melt as I fight back emotion. They don't hurt her anymore, I could never live with myself if they did. I watch her flirt with weasel and wish I was brave enough to tell her…but I'm a coward just like my pathetic father. I wonder too. I wonder if my hesitant insults have no edge any longer. And when she catches me looking at her in class, her eyes soften, and I wonder if she knows why.

I walked through the corridor on the way to class. She was in class with me next period, double potions. The class started with the usual dreaded approach of Snape and whenever he turned his back during lessons, Hermione would help Longbottom to set his horribly wrong attempt at a potion right. If she leaned over his shoulder far enough, a curling lock of hair would slip over her shoulder and brush itself against the soft skin that curved up towards her neck.

"Miss Granger!" She snapped her head up to see Professor Snape glaring at her and then he finished maliciously, "If I catch you helping Longbottom one more time I will have you expelled from this class. Take your seat." I saw the fear flash across her eyes as she put down the root she was chopping and made her way around the table to sit with Weasel and Potter again. As she walked I saw her glance up and catch me watching and blushing, I looked away only to see from the corner of my eye her lips twitch up like the shadow of a smile.

The class quickly gathered up their things as the first bell echoed noisily throughout the dungeons. Slowly I pulled together my ingredients, watching Hermione as she lined up by the towering door with her Gryffindor friends. Oddly, Potter and Weasel didn't join her.

The two lingered behind and as the bell rang I heard Weasel whisper her name. I leaned in closely to hear what he said. "I'm finally going to do it, Harry. I'll ask her out when we go to hang by the lake."

A stab of fear split my heart. Was I completely out of time? The second bell rang and I watched as they leaned over the girls barricading Hermione and yelled, "Hey, we're going to the dorm we'll meet you by the lake." She nodded and walked off and silently, in my own panic, I followed her. Would she realize I was _stalking_ her?

Hermione slowly drifted away from her other Gryffindor friends to wait at the lake's edge for Potter and Weasel, where I knew he would try to ask her. I ducked behind a statue into a hidden corridor and ran as fast as I could until it opened into the entrance hall. She was mere yards ahead of me and I saw the great doors open as she disappeared through them.

I didn't stop to push he doors open but instead barreled through them, afraid to slow down. I could feel a bruise forming on my shoulder and I could see the storm forming low above me in the castle turrets. I see her and suddenly I forget everything and yell to her. "Hermione!"

The rain starts to fall in pounding droplets and she turns and stops with her bag hanging limply off her shoulder and I wonder if she's shocked because, I realize, I've never called her that before. It sounds sweet as it rolls off my tongue and I finally reach her and pull her tightly to me, afraid to let her go and the wind blows and pushes my cloak about her as if it, too, needs her so badly and I repeat her name over and over, relishing in its feeling on my tongue. "Hermione, Hermione, dear, sweet, perfect Hermione." I could feel her arms pinned against my chest and her head resting over my heart and I know she can feel it racing. "I know this must be…I need to tell you I love you, I love you, I love you more than the earth loves the sun." I knew I was ranting and I wished she would say something and finally, with a terrified pause, I loosened my arms and pulled back to look in her eyes.

The icy, enormous droplets pounded against me, slicking my hair down and causing my shirt to stick to my pale chest. She stares silently and I think of running but then she whispers tentatively, "You said my name…" I don't know what filled her voice and I felt I had even made her angry and then her arms were wrapped behind my neck and I held her weight in my arms as she stood on tiptoe to press her lips hard against mine.

Surprised, I step back, and feel the castle wall behind me before I'm kissing her back and I'm holding her as tightly as I can and I never want to let her go. I lean back on the wall for support and I feel us both sliding down but I don't stop as her tongue brushes the bottom of my lip and willingly slides inside my mouth.

It seems like forever passes and then I sense myself start to talk again. "Hermione, I can't explain why-"

Softly, she kisses me and pulls her precious lips away. "You don't have to explain," she whispers knowingly, "I knew the very first time I looked in your eyes and saw your pain when you insulted me. I've always loved you, Draco." Gently, I kiss the soft corner at the nape of her neck and nuzzle my face into her neck and realize that right here, pressed against the stone wall in the freezing rain with her clinging to me, I'm the happiest I've ever been.

Special Thanks

to

mentarisenja,

Gina Olivia,

BrokenSnow.X

and

Hermione-Loves-Ron16311

for their reviews that

motivated me to write.

Thanks as Well

to

Mary-La,

Jo Claire,

Readerforlife

and

slytherin-pwincess-no1

for their reviews

to my story.

3


End file.
